The Light Of The Moon
by ShardsOfShatteredIce
Summary: After half of the forest is destroyed in a forest fire, Moonpaw one of the apprentices of the surviving clans witnesses things no other can has seen. It's her job to solve all of the mysteries that hide in the forest and restore the peace.
1. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

FROSTCLAN~

Frostclan is known for their bravery and loyalty. If you're born in Frostclan, you'll die in Frostclan. Never before, has a cat dared to betray their Clan, at least not in Frostclan. They only lay a claw on you if they need to, they hate war and always try to keep the peace.

LEADER- Azurestar

A long furred silver she with Azure eyes with streaks of white across her flank.

DEPUTY- Blizzardwind

Large short-haired, strict tom with silver eyes and white pelt.

APPRENTICE-Sunpaw

MEDICINE CAT-Leafdapple

A beautiful she with hazel-ish fur and faint ginger stripes and patterns and snow-white pelt that spreads across her stomach. Her eyes are a bright shade of amber.

APPRENTICE-Galaxypaw

WARRIORS-

Thorntooth-

A dark brown tom with a curved fang. He fell out of a tree, when he was a kit and his tooth bent and has stayed like that for seasons.

Jaytalon-

Grayish-blue tom with a white chest and silvery eyes.

APPRENTICE-Moonpaw

Windspirit-

Grey she with blue eyes, formerly a kittypet.

APPRENTICE-Wingpaw

Dawnstone-

Ginger she-cat with green eyes and faint black stripes.

APPRENTICE- Cloudpaw

Owlclaw-

Huge brown tom with small faint black spots, mixed with white markings and dark eyes.

APPRENTICE- Icepaw

APPRENTICES-

Moonpaw-

Beautiful white she with grey flame-shaped markings on her paws and chest. She has blazing silver eyes.

Galaxypaw-

Black she with white markings and blue eyes. She became the medicine cat apprentice after her sister, Starpaw was killed by a fox.

Sunpaw-

Bright ginger tom with dark amber eyes.

Icepaw-

A white, almost blue-ish she with ice-blue eyes.

Wingpaw-

Black tom with dark grey stripes and green eyes.

QUEENS-

Liontail-

Beautiful golden she-cat with brown markings under her eyes, which are a bright yellow.

ELDERS-

Mousefeet-

Small she with grey fur and very small paws. She retired early, due to her legs slowly collapsing on her.

RAINCLAN~

Rainclan is loyal, but will get into a fight whenever they can. Most of their warriors are born aggresive. They never accept loners or kittypets into the clan, but they follow the Warrior Code as well as any cat in the forest would. They live in damp territory, where it floods oftenly, forcing them to move to high ground.

LEADER- Shatteredstar

Short-furred, muscular tom with dark brown pelt and green eyes.

APPRENTICE-Forestpaw

DEPUTY- Sharptail

Dark tom with a razor sharp tail tip and blazing hazel eyes.

MEDICINE CAT-Cardinalfeather

A green-eyed reddish-brown she-cat with black markings.

WARRIORS-

Jaggedrock-

Dark grey tom with silver eyes.

APPRENTICE- Swiftpaw

Cloudsun

White she-cat with bright blue, nearly white eyes.

APPRENTICE- Riverpaw

Raccoontail-

Gray tom with black stripes and soft green eyes.

Sparkblaze-

A flame colored tom with yellow eyes and white paws.

Highcliff-

Large but thin brown tom with hazel eyes.

APPRENTICE- Scarredpaw

Darkheart-

Very dark she-cat with black-ish hazel eyes and a long tail.

APPRENTICES-

Forestpaw-

Brown tom with faint bright speckles of gold on his flank and green eyes.

Swiftpaw-

Fast, golden she-cat with blue eyes.

Scarredpaw-

Young, black tom with a huge scar ripped across his face.

Riverpaw-

Silver she-cat with blue eyes and very thin legs.

QUEENS-

Featherpelt-

A brown she-cat with mixed spots of gold, white and red in her fur. Her eyes are a jade-green.

Bluesky-

Grayish-blue she-cat with blue eyes.

ELDERS-

Longear-

Large tom with white fur and black paws and brown eyes.

Eaglebeak-

Brown tom with white chest and yellow eyes.

_Former Clans_

CLOUDCLAN~

Cloudclan was once allies with Frostclan, before their home as well as Owlclan was destroyed by a forest fire.

OWLCLAN~

The darkest and strongest clan in the forest. They were responsible for many murders, as well as the kidnapping of several kits. Not their whole clan was destroyed though. They are now wandering other clan's territories, split apart. The leader, Soulstar poisoned the kits and elders of the clan, wanting no weakness.

OTHER CATS~

Honey-

Kind golden she with yellow eyes. She's been a kittypet all her life, and plans to stay that way.

Cocoa-

Honey's kittypet sister. She has dark brown fur and yellow eyes.

Boulder-

Grumpy, dark grey loner tom with green eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

Moonpaw let out a deep breath of frustration. Bracken climbed up her legs, tickling her fur.

"Moonpaw, since when are you so lazy?" Jaytalon, her mentor growled sternly. He wasn't always in a bad mood like this. _Whats with you? _she wanted to scream at him but she held her words.

"I'm trying my har-" She began but she slowly flinched back as Jaytalon rose over her.

"If you don't succeed learning this move, you'll never become a warrior. And Frostclan needs new warriors as soon as possible." His silver gaze seemed to burn into her. She wanted to become a warrior, but why did she have to perfect every single move?

"Rainclan will destroy us if you don't learn this move. It's one of the most important you must." He let out a sigh, "Would you like me to show you again?" He slowly turned his head to his apprentice.

"Yes, Jaytalon." She mewed quietly, giving her chest a quick lick in embarrassment.

Jaytalon took a few steps away before speaking. "This works well for cats smaller then you, but even better if larger." He stated.

"Spring onto me, and grab my back and hold on with unsheathed claws." Moonpaw blinked.

"Try to wound me before I role over. When I do role over, let your grip drop and roll out of the way."

Moonpaw stared at her mentor. _What if I mess up? _

Moonpaw took a deep breath before kicking off the dirt, onto her mentors back. her claws digging into his skin. She felt the world tilt and immediately let her claws rip out of his skin and she rolled a fox-length away.

"Good!" Jaytalon purred, leaping to his paws. "Now we'll try again."

It was now sunhigh, rays of gold leaked through the roof of the pine tree forest that sheltered them. Moonpaw padded into the camp entrance, greeted by the delicious smell of fresh-kill. Across from Moonpaw was Leafdapple teaching her apprentice, Galaxypaw. Galaxypaw had become the medicine cat apprentice after one day of becoming a normal apprentice since her sister, Starpaw was killed by a fox. An elder, Blackfur was also killed.

As she passed by the nursery, she saw Liontail nursing her four kits. Liontail was a beautiful golden yellow with unique brown markings under her eyes. "Hi, Moonpaw." she purred softly, her yellow eyes gleaming. Moonpaw smiled and peeked at the kits. There was one with white fur and a single black paw. "Their so cute!" Moonpaw meowed.

After a while of staring at the kits, admiring their beautiful patterns, she got herself a rabbit from the fresh-kill pile. As her teeth sunk into it, a yowl broke into the air.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the High rock for a clan meeting!"

The High rock, in Frostclan was a huge rock that jutted out of the dirt. The sides were steep but leaders were easily able to leap up.

Moonpaw stared up at her leader, Azurestar. She was a beautiful silver she-cat who had been leader for moons.

"Cats of Frostclan." She began, staring at the clan below her. "It has come to my attention that many of the warriors, as well as apprentices have been smelling traces of Owlclan in Frostclan territory."

The group of cats murmured to each other, some even yowled in shock. _How? Their dead! _Moonpaw thought. Azurestar lifted her tail, signalling the cats to be silent.

"This is unacceptable and we won't let it happen. Any Owlclan warriors found in our territory, will be exported back to the remains of their own."

The deputy, Blizzardwind nodded. Blizzardwind was deputy when the former leader was killed but he was wounded at the time and couldn't become leader so Azuresky became a temporary leader. When Blizzardwind was healed, he told the clan that he'd rather stay deputy.

A few of the cats looked angry as if they wanted to tear Owlclan's throats out. Galaxypaw, across the clearing just had a blank expression. _Was it really a fox, that killed Starpaw? _Moonpaw wondered. Galaxypaw told the clan that her sister had been killed by a fox but nobody witnessed it. For all they knew, it could of been an Owl clan warrior... But hopefully just a fox.

"Azurestar, what if they refuse to be exported?" Blizzardwind looked up at his leader.

"If they refuse, we may be forced to chase them out but I would hate to start a war..." She mewed quietly.

"There already is a war!" Thorntooth yowled at his leader. Thorntooth had a tooth that bent, due to him falling as a kit.

"Silence!" Blizzardwind growled at Thorntooth.

"Thorntooth is right though!" Liontail meowed from her den. "There's already a war, and we all know that."

Azurestar looked at the rock she stood on, a troubled look on her face. "Meeting dismissed." She growled, leaping off the high rock.

The clouds were slowly fading away into twilight. The moon rose high in the sky, shining on the clan below them. Most apprentices were asleep but Moonpaw watched the huge white ball that climbed up Silverpelt.

"What if they find out? I can't just tell them." A worried voice spoke. It was coming from the medicine cats den.

Galaxypaw stood there, staring at a white apprentice.

"Calm down, Galaxypaw. They won't, as long as you don't talk about it."

"But they keep asking me questions!"

"Then don't answer them!"

What were these cats talking about? And who in Starclan was the white cat?

"If you kept this secret, it would be the biggest help to what I'm trying to do... Just keep it a secret for me." The white she-cat said softly.

"Yes..." Galaxypaw whispered.

"I don't want anybody to see me. I'll see you soon..." She mewed before darting out of camp.

Moonpaw watched, her eyes huge. The white she-cat was as white as the moon and as quick as the stars. She leaped right over the wall of camp.

Who was that cat?


	3. Chapter 2

**(Had to re-upload this chapter due to some mistakes I found!)**

Moonpaw's eyes flickered open as a bright light shone into the Apprentices den. It was early in the morning, and the sky was deep and clear.

Beside her, Wingpaw stirred, his fur almost brown in the sunlight. She had woken up just in time.. _finally_...

Sunpaw was already skipping out of the den to his mentor, Blizzardwind. He was lucky to have his mentor as deputy. _If only I did too... _Moonpaw wished. She pushed herself up and left the apprentices den, greeted by the chilly morning air. Most cats were picking a vole or mouse from the fresh-kill pile but Moonpaw wasn't really hungry.

"Moonpaw, you should eat. You're going to need your strength today." A voice sounded behind her. It was Jaytalon, of course. Why was he always stalking her around? Couldn't she have privacy?

"I'm not really hungry..." Moonpaw's ear twitched, worried Jaytalon would be mad with her.

"Suit yourself." He meowed, taking a plump vole from the pile. Moonpaw glanced at Sunpaw. He was also, eating something. It was already a giant blob of blood so she couldn't tell what it was.

"Fine I'll eat." She grumbled, picking up one of the flattened mice at the bottom of the pile. A shiver ran down her spine when Galaxypaw softly pushed her way through the crowd.

"_Sorry..._" She heard Galaxypaw say through the meowing. She picked up a small Blue jay, and a plump mouse from the pile.

_Why two?_ Moonpaw wondered. Maybe she was just hungry?

Moonpaw watched Galaxypaw. She quietly walked to the medicine cats den and dropped the mouse at Leafdapple's paws.

_Oh. _Moonpaw felt stupid. Medicine cat apprentices often gave their mentor prey, unlike Moonpaw and the others. After Moonpaw felt the prey in her mouth she became hungry.

She gulped up the rest of her prey and swiped her paw over her face. Icepaw and Wingpaw were Moonpaw's siblings. Her mother, Dawnstone laid in the sun nearby. Sunpaw was Galaxypaw's brother, their mother was killed in the fire. She was trying to stop the fire but instead stopped _herself. _Moonpaw's father was Thorntooth, and Sunpaw's was Blizzardwind.

It seemed confusing, she was surprised she even remembered it all.

"Sunpaw?" Moonpaw called, to him. Across the clearing he was chatting with Galaxypaw.

Sunpaw padded over to Moonpaw. "What is it?"

"Has Galaxypaw been acting weird lately?" She meowed, not sure if she should ask this in the first place.

"Of course, she's always weird. Mostly skittish and worried." He said, making Moonpaw even more concerned. She doesn't see Galaxypaw much, but he was definitely right about her being skittish.

"But aren't all sisters?" He joked. Moonpaw purred with amusement. "Yeah, I guess they are. But am I?"

"You're not my sister, I dunno." He smirked before his mentor called him. Before she knew it, Jaytalon was leading her out of camp for training.

"Today I'm going to need you to hunt extra hard today. This is one of the last warm days in moons, so we need to stock up." He meowed. _This _was the normal Jaytalon. He was usually serious, but yesterday he was a ball of crow-food.

"Yes, Jaytalon." Moonpaw dipped her head respectfully as she followed him. Moonpaw held her tail straight out so it wasn't waving in the air, nor brushing against the ground. She let her paws go light. As she opened her mouth to test the air, the taste of mouse hit against her mouth. She knew not to speak, if she did it would alert the mouse and it would flee.

She trailed the mouse, quietly letting her paws brush against the bracken at every step. She could feel Jaytalon's eyes follow her, keeping track of every movement she made.

A few fox-lengths ahead, a mouse scurried among the roots of an oak tree. Autumn leaves dotted the ground, as well as thick moss. Crouching even lower, she stalked towards the mouse. Everything was silent...

_Just a little closer... _

"Stop!" A screech broke into the air. She was nearly scared out of Starclan.

Three blurry shapes shot past her, and she got knocked off balance. "Wait, what!?" She leaped up to her paws.

"Get out!" Jaytalon's voice was filled with pure anger as if he wanted to kill every cat in the forest. "What's happening?" She yowled again.

A huge grey tom pinned her down, pulling his lips back in a threatening snarl. _Maybe if I..._

Without continuing her thought, she kicked her back leg, raking his belly. The tom let out a sharp yowl of pain before leaping off of her. As quickly as she could, she pushed herself up and tried to figure out what in Starclan was happening. She saw Jaytalon slash the side of a white she-cats face, blood splattering on the forest floor.

She recognized the scent, it was Rainclan!

Before she could think anymore, a ginger she-cat about her age quickly raked her flank. Moonpaw let out a small yelp before swinging her body around and fastening her teeth around her neck. _No... I can't kill her! _She let go, but kicked her away. The she-cat coughed up a small puddle of blood before climbing up the small ravine to flee.

The two remaining cats were wrestling Jaytalon. The white she-cat wasn't that large, her eyes were bright blue and her fur was white as snow. _Was that the cat who was speaking with Galaxypaw? No, it can't be! _The grey tom dived towards Moonpaw, his paws outstretched. "No!" She yowled, rolling out of the way. The tom dived straight into the rock, but stood up again.

How strong was this cat? It was if he was invincible. He had just smashed his head into a rock and he got up!

While Moonpaw expected him to dive forward, she rolled again but a single claw slash deeply through her skin. Her eyes widened in shock. That wasn't a claw, it was his _tail!_ Across from Moonpaw, Jaytalon had injured the she-cat. Suddenly, the grey tom said something. "Cloudsun, get more warriors now!" _No! We'll be killed! _

"Moonpaw, get more warriors, NOW!" Jaytalon coughed, leaping to the grey tom.

Moonpaw was shaking so badly it was like she was about to blow up. She dashed across the forest, her paws moving so fast it was like she was flying. _I need to go faster! Jaytalon could be dead by now! _Her paws brought her to the camp entrance. "Azurestar!" She yowled. The silver she was grooming her fur in her den. "Yes, Moonpaw?"

"Me and Jaytalon were training and Rainclan is attacking! Jaytalon is being outnumbered as we speak!"

Azurestar's eyes widened. Before she knew it, her as well as Sunpaw, Wingpaw, Windspirit, and Thorntooth were darting out of camp. Moonpaw felt excitement as well as fear and worry explode through-out her body. This was the first fight she ever had and she didn't want to lose it!

When she reached the two fighting warriors, the other clan had just arrived. For a few moments, all she saw was dust, and all she heard were yowls. A huge weight suddenly dropped on her. "No!" She yelped. She couldn't breath!

Teeth fastened around her neck but they were almost immediately taken off by a flash of gold. It was Sunpaw!

"Sunpaw, you just-" She was cut off by the loud yowl of Azurestar.

"Stop it, NOW!"

The cats froze and turned to her. The Rainclaw cats were still growling deeply in their throats.

"Fighting isn't doing us any good! It's just hurting more of our warriors." She stared down at the cats. Azurestar stood on a rock that stuck out of the ravine.

"Says the cat who refuses to fight, for some odd reason." A slim she-cat growled. She was two times the size as Moonpaw, but she didn't even care to look at her.

"She's just scared." An apprentice hissed.

Soon all of the Rainclan cats were yowling in agreement, insulting Azurestar.

"STOP!" Moonpaw screamed. All of the cats turned to her. "Wow, an apprentice. How frightening." The apprentice said sarcastically. He had brown pelt with faint golden speckles dotting his flank.

"Same for you." Moonpaw took a step closer to him. "Oh, you're scared to fight too, aren't you? You should be ashamed for having Frostclan blood, their just weak, little-" _Thats it! _Moonpaw flung herself onto the tom, knocking him off balance. She ripped her claws across his face. The tom kicked her off, and hissed. "Mousebrain!" He spat.

"Serves him right." Sunpaw smirked, turning to Azurestar.

"Frostclan, come." She meowed with a serious tone. _Why did they attack in the first place? What did they want?_

They arrived at camp, their fur dirty and matted. Leafdapple rushed over. "Is everybody okay?" She meowed worriedly, ready to cover the cats in herbs. Moonpaw's flank stung. She had left it exposed for just a heartbeat and it had been raked.

She padded into the medicine cat den, warm smells of herbs hit the back of her mouth. Galaxypaw was sitting their and when she entered her ears perked. "Oh! Are you okay? Are the wounds bad?" She hopped up to sniff the wounds.

"I'm fine." Moonpaw smiled. "Get the cobwebs, Galaxypaw." Called Leafdapple who was still checking out the other warriors wounds.

Galaxypaw wrapped the cobweb around her paw and applied it to the wound. "This will soak up the blood and make it stop bleeding..." It was like she was whispering to herself but talking to Moonpaw at the same time.

The black she-cat picked up a large leaf before chewing it up. She gently took the cobweb off the wound with her paw and placed the paste onto the wound.

"Let the paste sink into the wound, and you'll be fine." She said.

"Thanks!" Moonpaw dipped her head and left the den.

_But why did they attack? It made no sense, we weren't on their territory..._

Jaytalon padded over to her and smiled. "Cats like you are just what Frostclan needs. You fought well." He purred.

"Thank you." She nodded.

Without another word, Jaytalon padded away.

Maybe she _was _doing well in the Clan?


End file.
